From Childhood to Destiny
by AlloraSilverfield
Summary: Best friend Sky and Carson witness something as children that change their lives and destinies forever. Saving their own Hoenn Region is one thing, but Johto and Kanto as well? Will it be too much for our heroes, being forced into a world of crime, drugs, prostitution, and worse? Romance and violence and happiness and sadness follow them on their epic journey to save their world.
1. Before

A collaborative story between Pokestets23 and AlloraSilverfield.

* * *

When you wish upon a star

Your dreams come true

Be careful what you wish for

Or it could haunt you

* * *

_8 years ago…_

Skylar shifted up onto her knees, leaned over the rough wood of the picnic table, and blew out all nine of her candles on her birthday cake, making a most important wish. Everyone clapped, and she blushed, looking at her hands.

Carson sat across the table from her and smiled broadly in her direction. Having already turned nine himself, he enjoyed feeling like he was more mature than Skylar. Bigger and stronger too, though due to their age, the two were about the same height.

"Here is your first present, Sky," said her father. Carson's dad passed the gift over. Their parents had been best friends since they were born, therefore the two children reciprocated. They had always done everything together.

The gift was medium sized, yet light, wrapped in shiny skitty paper and topped with a pink bow. She eagerly tore into the paper, and revealed a skitty pillow, fuzzy and pink. She squealed and squeezed the pillow tight.

"You're not quite old enough to have your own pokemon yet missy, but we figure this is close enough to the real thing."

She loved it.

After several more gifts were opened, the adults sat back to chat. They released some of their pokemon and let the two kids go off on the island by themselves.

The island was just off the coast of Pacifidlog town, surrounded by clear, blue ocean. It was spring break for the children of the Hoenn Region, and the two families had decided to go on another vacation together. Carson's family owned a small house on the eastern tip of the four mile long island. It was in the shape of a checkmark, giving it the nickname "Nike's Island." The "check" was on the western coast.

The kids headed into the woods, exploring, looking for pokemon, and buried treasure.

"Hurry, Sky! There be treasure buried in the sand yonder!"

"Aye, matey. Sandslash will dig it up for us, right girl?"

"Slash!" said the pokemon. And on they went. They found clampearl shells and driftwood, but to them, as in all of the previous vacations, these things were treasures in themselves. Of course, they had to practice for when they really found treasure, on their own Pokemon journeys.

During the heat of the day, they lounged on tree branches like liepards and talked about their futures. Sandslash kept watch below, and Pelipper in the air.

"Sky?" Carson said, propping his head up on his elbow and watching her pick at some tree bark. "Will we always be together?"

"Well, duh. Is that even a question?" she giggled. "We have been best friends forever for way too long to not be together!" She thought for a second, and nodded her head to herself. "Carson, if I tell you something, will you pinky promise not to tell anyone?"

He thought it over, and nodded back to her.

"Okay," she said. "I'm going to tell you my wish!" He put his hands over his mouth and gasped. "It's okay though! Wishes still come true if you tell your bestest friend and they pinky promise not to tell anyone. So pinky promise!" The two reached across the space between their respective branches and locked pinkies.

"Okay," she said, and looked around. Once she was satisfied that no one was there, she leaned over. "I wished… that we could go on our adventure together."

Carson's mouth was a wide O. "Really?" he whispered.

"Really!"

"Well it's settled then! Because if you wished it, it has to come true! Wishes always come true if you ask Jirachi nicely." Carson looked up at the sky. "I wonder if she heard you."

Later that day, when the sun was not as hot, the two and their pokemon bodyguards were walking around towards Nike's Bay, where the check formed a small inlet of water. Around the curve of the island it was very steep, mountainous yet luscious. It was easiest for the two to stay along the beach, where the land was flat.

Sky was focusing on stepping exactly in Carson's footprints when she crashed right into his back. He had frozen suddenly in the sand and was staring intently at something in the distance. She peered after him and saw something glinting far off by a giant rock that marked the tip of the curve that created Nike's Bay. Rounding the rock would take them into the bend of the Bay itself. It was impossible for them to see into the bay from the other side of the rock, for the land was so raised and full of trees it created a wall to the other side.

Of course the two kids broke into a run after the sparkly thing on the beach. Once they got nearer they started to make out the forms of two boxes. Not just boxes. Chests. This only made them run harder, but as they neared it they slowed, seeing that someone had beaten them to it. The chests were already opened. They ran up all the way just to make sure, but the bottoms were bare as bone.

Carson threw a rock in the water out of frustration. Sky did the same. Then, making a game out of it, they decided to see who could throw rocks the farthest. Several stones in, Sky was looking for the perfect throwing rock. She happened to glance behind one of the chests and something caught her eye.

"Carson, come look at this!" She got on her knees and pulled out two stones that lay behind the chests. One was a cool blue, smooth, and it changed hues in the sunlight like water flowing in the ocean. The other was warm, though it had been sitting in the cool sand, and was speckled shades of brown, orange, and red.

"Cool!" Carson grabbed the red one and ran his fingertips over it. He stuck it in his pocket. Sky pocketed the blue one and the two grinned at each other.

The ocean had been doing an excellent job of masking sounds, because out of nowhere a voice boomed from behind the rock. "They're over here!"

"Quick!" Sky whispered. She, along with Carson, Pelipper, and Sandslash, dove into the nearby brush and hid.

"Get rid of the keys you fools. I don't want to see them, or know where you put them.  
Just send them away where no one will find them. And bring me those chests!" said the loud voice. Two people stumbled out from behind the rock into view, as if they had been pushed.

"He's grumpy," said a nasally female voice.

"Quiet!" hissed the male, thumping her on the head. "If he hears you, what do you think he'll do? Now come on."

"Alright, let's get those keys," said the girl. They made their way to the chests and stared for a few seconds. Then they got on their hands and knees and started looking.

"I know I put them right here!" she said, panicking. "What's the boss gonna do to us if we can't find them!"

The man stood and laughed coldly. "The point is for no one to be able to find them, right? Well, if we can't find them, then no one will find them. Come on, let's get these chests."

"Okay, if you're sure…" said the girl as she picked up a chest. "Say, what are these for, anyway?"

"Are you ignorant?" said the second one. "Come on, you'll see." Then, they headed back around the rock.

Skylar and Carson wasted no time and headed straight back to the house. Pelipper carried both of them and Sandslash on his back, and they were back in sat at the picnic tables and told them all about the strange people, looking for their keys and carrying chests. Neither mentioned the stones.

"Sounds like quite the story," said Skylar's mom when she was finished. She was fanning herself.

"It wasn't mom!" pleaded Skylar. "It was real! Carson saw them too!" He nodded his head in agreement.

"I'm sure it was, darling," said her dad. He started to fan himself too. "You're right. dear. Are you guys hot?" he asked Carson's parents. They nodded, panting and fanning themselves with their hands.

They were right, of course. In the last several minutes, the clouds had cleared and the sun had gotten much hotter. It was 95 degrees and climbing at an alarming rate on the little island in the sea.

Suddenly, the earth shook. "What is happening!" cried Carson's dad, holding onto a palm tree for support. But the quake was over as soon as it happened.

The waves became larger at this point, but the families assumed it was because of the quake. They moved farther inland towards the little house. As they turned around, they realized that it was more than just the quake. These waves were coming much farther in than usual, and the wind had picked up significantly. No one noticed that the temperature had gone down.

Sky heard a rumble, and turned to see storm clouds racing across the sky and covering the sun. They brought with them a torrent of rain and hail.

"Oh!" screamed the mothers, and everyone ran into the safety under the roof of the house. They watched in awe as the weather began to fight itself, neither prevailing completely for any length of time. The strange people on the beach were long forgotten.

The back window out which they looked faced Nike's Bay, where the clouds had come from origionally, and this appeared to be the epicenter of the activity. But not for long. After several minutes of intense and scary weather, there were two bright flashes, and giant booms like thunder that followed. The weather was suddenly calm and clear, the clouds evening out to partially cover the sky, the sun peeking out from behind them.

They ran towards the front of the house to see the ocean. The waves had calmed back down to their original ebb and flow. Everyone took a deep breath, and released again.

No one noticed the green helicopter that took off from Nike's Bay.

Or the silver and yellow pokemon that streaked sparkles across the sky like a star, headed for Sky Pillar.

* * *

Stets: Hey there! Another collaboration from me:) Hope you enjoy! Go check out my other stories too! This chapter is all Allora, and I won't be writing for a while because I'm busy.

Allora: Hey guys! This story is shaping up to be great, I can feel it. Please please please take the time to review for us! Stets and I will be working really hard to make this one of the most well written stories on the site. Also, if you have not yet read Allora Silverfield or Twins of the West Star, and you liked this chapter, I guarantee you would enjoy those stories as well. Thank you guys!

Q1: What are you looking to see most from this story so far?

Q2: Have YOU read stories by Allora or Stets before?

Q3: If no, what are you waiting for?


	2. Reveal

Sorry this has taken so long! The transition from high school to college has been tough on me, and Stets hasn't been able to help me out! But don't worry, we will be getting back into writing shortly. Meanwhile, enjoy this newest edition of From Childhood to Destiny!

* * *

Present day…

Skylar sat in the elevated seats of the Fortree City gym, biting her nails as she watched the scene in front of her unfold. The delcatty to her right chewed on its claws in the same fashion, eyes fixated on the battlefield.

"Lairon, rock tomb!"

"Dodge it, Swellow and use wing attack once more!"

Large boulders appeared in the air above the steel type and were launched at the airborne swellow. The bird pokemon dodged each rock in turn with blinding speed and, once directly above Lairon, it dove. Its wings shone a brilliant white, and collided directly with Lairon's head.

"Ron!" it roared. The attack appeared to do nothing more than make the pokemon angry.

"Rock tomb again!" commanded Carson from his trainer box.

"Get higher in the air!" the Fortree gym leader Ava called. Swellow flapped hard, but was having trouble gaining altitude. Attacking directly on Lairon's hard hide had injured its wing, and it was struggling.

Rocks formed above Lairon once more and were launched at Swellow, but this time it wasn't fast enough to dodge. Rocks pelted Swellow's body, and the flying type crashed into the gym floor, knocked out.

"Swellow is unable to battle," declared the referee.

"Yes!" cheered Sky from the sidelines.

"Catty delcat!" meowed Delcatty excitedly.

"Great job, Lairon," Carson encouraged. He squared his feet, ready for his opponent's final pokemon.

Ava smiled and returned Swellow with a flash of red light. "You may think you have this won, but think again! Go, Altaria!" She threw a ball in the air, and light flowed out like water onto the battlefield.

The light solidified into a fluffy, yet formidable pokemon. The dragon type floated above the ground like a cloud, which was fitting as it appeared to be sitting in one.

"Taria," it hummed like the breeze.

"We won't be beat!" Carson announced. "Let's go, rock tomb once more!"

"Altaria, get in the air!" commanded Ava. The cloud surrounding Altaria shifted and opened, revealing that it was actually a pair of wings. It soared high in the gym, level with Sky's seat. She gaped in awe at its grace. She promised herself that she would one day train her own Altaria to fly as smoothly and beautifully as the gym leader's.

Lairon's attack missed completely, the rocks crashing into the floor once again.

"Earthquake, Altaria!"

The dragon type dove straight for the battlefield and, pulling up just before crashing, flapped its wings. The motion created a shockwave that entered the ground and caused it to start shaking. The gym floor began to move in waves, knocking Lairon on his back and tossing him around.

"Lair!" it cried, panicky.

"Stay strong Lairon. You can do this!" Carson said with a mask of confidence.

The rock type was thrown around a few more times before the earth stopped shaking. Altaria floated in the air, waiting for its next command.

Lairon didn't move. Sky could not tear her eyes from the sight.

"Get up," she whispered. "Oh!"

Lairon was moving, but this was not the shocking part. It was also turning a brilliant shade of white. It grew and grew, standing on two legs and growing a large horn. "Aggron!" it roared.

"Yes yes yes!" squealed Sky. She hugged Delcatty excitedly. "Go get 'em Carson!"

"Awesome!" cheered Carson. But he wasn't letting up just yet. He knew that Aggron was still very weak from that last attack. "Alright, let's try a metal claw, Aggron!"

"Gron!" it roared again, and charged directly at Altaria.

"Get in the sky and use earthquake again!" shouted Ava.

Altaria flapped downward to gain altitude, and its wing was eye level with Aggron. The steel type slashed at the fluffy white wing, knocking it sideways. But it was not enough to stop Altaria. Though wobbly, the pokemon managed to take off to the sky again.

It dove, and, flapping its wings at the optimal moment, created a second earthquake. This one was not as massive as the first, but was enough to take down Aggron. The rock type hit the ground hard, and was out.

"Aggron is unable to battle," announced the ref. Carson returned Aggron in a blanket of red light.

"You did great buddy," he said before clipping the ball into his belt. Altaria hovered above the ground once more. Carson narrowed his eyes.

Even on his last pokemon, Carson wasn't yet beginning to panic. He knew that his ace in the hole could get the job done. "Feraligatr, let's go!"

Liquid light poured out of the pokeball and solidified into the big jaw pokemon. "Fera!" he growled.

"Go Feraligatr!" Sky cheered. Feraligatr looked up at her and grinned. He stomped his feet and squared his shoulders, ready for Altaria to make a move.

"Alright Altaria get in the air!"

"Aim carefully and use surf!"

Altaria flapped its wings and got airborne as Feraligatr prepared his surf attack. He swung his tail around his body, creating a wave out of thin air that crested at the apex of the arc. He launched the wave at the nimble Altaria, who flew in circles around the water type. Feraligatr continued to launch waves, trying to guess where Altaria would be after dodging the previous attack.

"Get above him and use dragonbreath!" commanded Ava. Altaria flapped hard, zipping back and forth through the air like an acrobat, and soared directly over Feraligatr.

"Counter with surf! Shield yourself!" Carson yelled. Blue and yellow flames poured out of Altaria's beak like water, headed straight down towards Feraligatr. The water type used his tail to flip the water over his shoulder, creating a wave that encased his body. He twisted and turned like a dancer, spinning the water around and around, creating a flowing shield. The flames were doused as soon as they hit the barrier, leaving Feraligatr untouched.

"Amazing!" Sky cheered. She looked at Delcatty. "Feraligatr must have been watching us train for the contest. That was so graceful!"

"Catty!" agreed Delcatty.

"Great Feraligatr!" Carson encouraged. "Use toxic while Altaria is close to you!"

"Dodge it!" screamed Ava, panicky. Altaria flapped hard, but it had lost altitude when using dragonbreath, and couldn't escape fast enough.

Purple sludge shot out of Feraligatr's mouth like a missile, and hit Altaria cleanly in the belly. A purple aura encased its body, and the dragon type winced. It sunk lower to the ground.

"Try surf again!" Carson commanded, tasting victory.

"Block it with dragonbreath!" shouted Ava. The two pokemon's attacks clashed in the air, neither prevailing. But, Altaria winced again, giving Feraligatr his chance. He pushed the attack through, soaking the cottony wings of the flying type. Altaria sank to the ground, landing for the first time on the battlefield.

"Let's finish this with ice fang!"

"Not so fast. Hold him off for as long as you can, and use sing!" Ava cried out, knowing her plan was desperate.

Altaria began to sing a sweet lullaby to Feraligatr. But it was too late. The big jaw pokemon's fangs turned a clear blue, and bit down hard on Altaria's soft wings. Altaria had just enough time to finish the song before fainting, and both pokemon fell to the ground.

The referee ran to the collapsed pokemon and gave his final say. "Altaria is unable to battle, and because Feraligatr has the ability to wake up and continue, Carson and Feraligatr are the winners!"

"Yes!" cheered Sky from the second-floor bleachers. She stood in a rush, and sprinted down the stairs, Delcatty at her heels. She arrived on the battlefield and grinned in Carson's direction.

Carson smiled back as he jogged over to the sleeping Feraligatr. He kneeled down next to the water type, and shook his shoulders. He woke up and bared his fangs in a toothy grin.

"We won bud!" Carson said excitedly.

"Congratulations," Ava said as she approached. Her long, black hair covered her face as she looked over her fainted pokemon. She returned Altaria into its pokeball and pulled out a small bag from her pocket. "That was a great battle, you're pokemon are very skilled."

"Thank you," Carson said, blushing. Sky rolled her eyes.

"As the Fortree gym leader, and the sixth gym leader in the Hoenn League, I am proud to present you with the Feather Badge!" She opened the small satin bag and shook it over her hand. A small, turquoise badge fell into her palm and glistened in the lighting of the gym. It was feather shaped, with a silver lining and a bluish interior that seemed to capture every beam of light and reflect it in varying hues of blue, green, purple, and silver.

Carson bowed his head. "Thank you Ava." He pulled out his pokedex and pushed the 'badge acceptor' icon on the touch screen, and laid it flat in his hand. A small, rotating square spun in the center of the screen, and two thin scanners rose out of the body of the machine. Ava placed the badge in the center of the square, and it stopped spinning, turning a greenish-blue. The scanners shone a red light all over the little badge, and it dissolved into particles of light as it was absorbed into the pokedex, much like a pokemon is absorbed into a pokeball. A crystal clear image of the badge appeared on the touch screen.

"Fortree badge acceptance complete," the little machine beeped. "You may choose from two TM moves: Aerial Ace and Earthquake. Choose wisely."

Carson thought for a while. Both of these moves were very powerful. After a minute, he nodded.

"I'll take earthquake," he announced. He touched the brown colored CD icon on the screen, which enlarged to cover the light blue one. The pokedex beeped again as it saved the data for earthquake to its database.

"Earthquake; a powerful ground type move that shakes the battlefield, damaging everything in its radius," the pokedex beeped.

"Awesome!" said Sky. Carson turned and smiled when he saw her. Sky ran towards him, crossing the battlefield with Delcatty at her side. "You were great! Did you already dissolve the badge?" Carson nodded. The two teens and the gym leader began walking towards the gym's exit. "Which TM did you pick?"

"Earthquake." He grinned, attempting to maintain eye contact. But Sky was already distracted.

"Oh! Ava! Your Altaria was awesome! So graceful, I hope one day mine can match its beauty," she rambled towards the gym leader.

Ava smiled, confused. She looked at Carson. "Is this your girlfriend?"

He opened his mouth to answer, but Sky got to it first. "No, we're just friends." Carson closed his mouth with a snap, and exhaled loudly instead.

Ava gave him a knowing look. "Well you two enjoy the rest of the day. Your next gym will be in Mossdeep city Carson. Good luck." She turned to Sky. "I hope you come back again sometime and I can give you some tips for your Altaria missus…"

"Skylar. But most people call me Sky. I'm a contester." She smiled and shook hands with the flying type gym leader. The automatic door slid open and fresh air flooded the building. Orange light cast shadows on the tile floor as the three said their farewells.

"Well Sky, good luck in Lillycove." Ava smiled and waved as the two trainers made their way out the door.

"Goodbye!" they said in unison, and started towards the pokemon center.

In the orange light of the setting sun, there was one blemish. A forest green helicopter sliced through the sky, appearing to be ebony colored in the receding light. It appeared to be nothing but a speck in the eastern heavens, but the ominous feelings it brought with it were not lessened by distance.

A woman with lime green hair in a harsh ponytail gave barking orders to the men on the chopper. Jade was her name, and her aura was commanding. Her striking figure in the deep green leather suit she wore was not missed by the men in her charge. But she was not one for flattery. Their respect for her was ten times their desire to bed her. No one stepped out of line in her unit without dire consequences.

She and her team sat strapped in in the chamber of the helicopter. "Once again, WHAT is the purpose of this mission?" she questioned. There was silence, then a timid grunt raised his hand.

"Speak," she barked.

"We are to infiltrate the dragon's lair and obtain an egg ma'am," he stuttered. She nodded.

"That is correct. And I don't care what you have to do to get that done, am I clear?" The grunts nodded. "This mission is very important to the future success of Team Revival am I CLEAR?"

"Yes ma'am!" said the voices in unison.

"This will not be like any pokemon you have encountered before. She is the queen bee, and we will be entering her beehive. This flygon will stop at nothing to protect her eggs, but we will stop at nothing to obtain one."

"Yes ma'am!"

"Admin Jade, permission to speak freely?" said a more confident grunt. She nodded. "Admin, why do we need this flygon's eggs? Why not another flygon? One that is less guarded?"

She nodded again. "A logical question, but that information is currently classified. I can tell you this: the boss wants her eggs and her eggs only. All I can tell you is that only the Queen Flygon's eggs will work. That is all you can know."

She looked over each of her grunts. "We will be entering the quarters of the first flygon to ever exist. Trapinch, vibrava, and flygon will be everywhere. Use your pokemon, and do what you must, but the deepest chamber is our goal. If you have a shot, take it. If you get an egg, get out of there. The mission is your first priority, understand?"

"Yes ma'am!"

"Good. We make camp tonight, the assault is on tomorrow."

"And… there you are! Your pokemon are feeling good as new! Thank you for using the pokemon center!" Nurse Joy handed Carson the last of his pokeballs, and he thanked her, and headed upstairs to his room.

Sky was already in bed. Her blonde hair, free of its ponytail, framed her face in a waterfall of loose curls. Delcatty sat on her lap, purring contently as her trainer absentmindedly scratched behind her ears. A notebook was on the bed in front of Sky's crossed legs, and she was focused intently on the writing within.

Carson was careful not to disturb her and quietly slipped into the bathroom. He took out his contacts and grabbed his glasses, brushed his teeth and turned the light off.

"What are you doing?" he asked Sky as he climbed into bed.

"Huh?" she said, glancing up. She flashed her ivory teeth. "Oh this? Just going over my strategy for tomorrow."

"For the twentieth time," he chuckled, but she was already bent back over the notes. Her bedside lamp cast dramatic shadows on the wall, and contrasting highlights on her skin. Carson swallowed and laid down, shutting off his lamp and turning towards the wall.

"Goodnight Carson!" Sky chirped.

"Goodnight Sky."

* * *

I haven't been able to get a hold of Stets today, so we will hold off on the questions for this chapter. Please review and favorite! Also check out our other individual stories, Allora Silverfield for me and Drake Smith's Pokémon Adventure for him!


End file.
